День 64
thumb День 64 (англ. Day 64) — сюжетный день, который проживает главный герой Генри в качестве дозорного вышки Две Тропы. Обратите внимание! Для полноты восприятия сюжетной линии и всех её комбинаций, рекомендуется прежде всего ознакомиться с изначальными основами её строения. Характерные черты В этот День, когда ночь уже взяла своё, Генри приглашён на, возможно, самое крупное неестественно романтичное шоу в этом году. И он даже удостоен чести принять в нём участие. Правда, тоже каким-то неестественным образом... Хронология Вышка Две Тропы < ПОГОВОРИТЬ С ДЕЛАЙЛОЙ > Ночь в разгаре, но Генри до сих пор не спит. Делайла предложила выйти и посмотреть на новый пожар, возникший совсем недавно почти строго на юге – в том направлении Генри ещё не бывал. Обычно пожары для удобства именуются. Как правило, Делайла называла их как-то практично, смешно, либо даже чуток непристойно. Но сегодня она предложила это сделать новому дозорному. Генри, смущаясь, выбрал имя. Он понял, что Делайла сегодня пьяна, и ей стоит подыгрывать. Она начала с ним заигрывать, и Генри продолжил в том же духе. Так они любезничали достаточно долго... Интересные факты * Генри может находиться где угодно и смотреть куда угодно: например, пойти наблюдать зарево поближе. Кроме того, в нужный Делайле момент, она его окликнет; и если именно в этот момент Генри будет смотреть на её вышку, он ответит, что "смотрит на неё". * Некоторые понятия в английском языке намеренно обозначаются женским родом. Как правило, те, с которыми связана жизнь как таковая: например, корабль (как спасение) или стихия (как угроза). В данном сюжете бедствие – лесной пожар – Делайла называет "Она", однако это не передано при переводе (что звучало бы несколько нелепо). "Я уверена, что мы с 'ней''' на всё лето. У неё ещё нет названия." — "''I bet we'll be stuck with '''her' for the rest of the summer. And she doesn’t have a name yet." * Генри предоставляется на выбор три варианта имени. Но если он промолчит, до Делайла назовёт его ''The Elk Fire — Пожар Оленя, вспомнив стадо оленей, которое она наблюдала двумя часами ранее. * Делайла говорит, что "у подножия её холма есть ручей" (So there's '''this creek' down the hill...), в котором она любит оставлять охлаждаться бутылку. Её вышка, разумеется, стоит на холме. Однако, судя по карте, которую Генри может найти на её вышке в последний день, никаких водных потоков в районе той вышки нет вообще. * Делайла невероятно сильно выделяет слово "горячая" ''(hot), добавляя к нему слово "безобрáзно" (disgustingly), а затем делает паузу, подчёркивая не столько пожар в ночи, сколько её душевный порыв в эту ночь: "И тогда такими 'безобрáзно''' ГОРЯЧИМИ'...' ночами, как сегодняшняя, у меня будет вкусный и прохладный напиток." — "''And then on nights like tonight, when it is so '''disgustingly' HOT'...' , I have something nice and cool to drink.''" В переводе этот сюжетный поворот не выделен. * Может выглядеть несколько странным "романтичное" отношение к пожару у Делайлы (когда она говорит, что "ночью в нём можно потеряться"). Однако, зная, что у неё за плечами более десятка лет опыта дозорного, полная одиночества личная жизнь, а также её состояние опьянения этой ночью и мужчина, развесивший уши, – можно понять, что это не более чем флирт, настроенный на возможное продолжение в будущем. * В момент присвоения имени пожару Делалйла говорит, что она обычно придумывает для пожаров что-то смешное, или практичное, или немного непристойное и предоставляет эту честь Генри. Если Генри выберет имя "Делайла", то Делайле это понравится, но она согласится назвать пожар лишь ее вторым именем Джун. Генри скажет: - "Июньский. Даже несмотря на то, что на дворе июль." Джун, Джулс, Джулия... не слишком много совпадений? Еще одна очередная загадка? Категория:Дни